La Niñera
by cariithoopreina
Summary: One Short. La exitosa empresaria Quinn Fabray y el arquitecto Noah Puckerman, deben contratar una niñera para el cuidado de su hija. La afortunada; Rachel Berry, una empleada de Quinn que por cuestiones de dinero ahora desempeña este papel. ¿Qué pasará? (G!P Rachel)


**- Beth apúrate que se te hace tarde para ir al colegio**

**- Voy mamá** - grito una pequeña rubia desde su habitación.

**- Insisto Quinn debemos contratar una niñeta **- dijo un hombre bebiendo tranquilamente su café - **ambos vivimos con mucho trabajo, casi no tenemos tiempo para Beth y...**

**- Ya hablamos de eso Noah** - dijo interrumpiéndolo - **no quiero que una desconocida sea parte de la vida de mi hija, además solo debemos aprender a diferenciar entre el trabajo y el hogar.**

**- Pero amor...**

**- Ya estoy lista mami -** dijo interrumpiendo a su padre

Bethany "Beth" Fabray Puckerman, 10 años de edad, nació cuando su madre tenía tan solo 16 años. Sus padres se casaron cuando tenía 4 años. Su madre, una empresaria exitosa, egresada de Yale y su padre un arquitecto engrasado Stanford, habían tenido varios problemas respecto a su educación y cuidado y a pesar de que ya tenía 10, Noah la seguía mirando como una niña pequeña.

**- Cariño despídete de papá -** dijo la rubia mientras le daba un casto beso.

**- Chao papi -** dijo besándolo en la mejilla para salir corriendo tras su madre

* * *

**- Bueno eso es todo por hoy ¿Alguna pregunta?**

**- Si señora Fabray** - dijo una morena - **las inversiones que se van a realizar con los Foster ¿Tienen las garantías suficientes?**

**- Esa es una buena pregunta señorita Berry** - dijo señalándola con el bolígrafo **- es por eso que usted será la encargada de explicarnos en detalle las ventajas y desventajas el día de mañana.**

- **Con gusto jefa **- dijo la morena forzando una sonrisa.

**- Si no es más, pueden retirarse** - dijo guardando sus documentos dentro de la carpeta mientras todos salían **- ¿Algún problema señorita Berry? - dijo al ver aun sentada a la morena.**

**- No... es solo que** - dijo rascándose la cabeza

**- Sabes muy bien Berry que mi política es " los problemas de tu casa los dejas colgados en el perchero que está en el vestíbulo"** - dijo cruzándose de brazos - **así que volveré a preguntar ¿Que sucede Berry?**

**- Mi hijo hoy está cumpliendo 3 años y mi ex novia Marley no me deja siquiera verlo** - dijo suspirando - **en todo caso eso no interferirá con mi trabajo. **

**- ¿Por qué no le deja verlo?** - dijo sentándose nuevamente en la silla

**- Cuando supimos que estaba embarazada...yo - **dijo rascándose la cabeza -** no** **tenía mucho dinero...es más aun no lo tengo** - dejo caer su espalda contra la silla - **por eso no, no permite que Jesse comparta conmigo, dice que no quiere que su hijo tenga una madre que no tiene ni donde caerse muerta...**

**- Es muy...-** dijo tomándose el mentón - **fuerte tu historia...haremos un trato Berry. Te reduciré las horas de trabajo aquí en la oficina con la condición de que al salir de aquí te conviertas en la niñera de mi hija **

**- ¿Disculpe?** - pregunto asombrada **- ¿Quiere que yo sea la niñera de su hija?**

**- Mi esposo ha estado "presionando" **- dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos - **para que contratemos una niñera para Beth mi hija pero yo me niego a que una desconocida haga parte de la vida de ella, así que **- dijo señalándola nuevamente con el bolígrafo - **te pagare tu sueldo completo, más un sueldo aparte por cuidar de Beth, si mis cálculos no fallan, te pagaría al mes ¿$3000 dólares?**

La morena se encontraba completamente asombrada, Quinn Fabray Puckerman no era el tipo de mujer que fuera amable y cariñosa con la gente, al contrario, siempre andaba seria, le gustaba que todas las cosas salieran como a ella le gustaban y no, no aceptaba un reporte mediocre; el ultimo que se atrevió hacer un reporte de esta calidad, termino llorando en el andén de la calle; ahora, que esa misma mujer, le ofreciera otro trabajo, un trabajo que era un tanto personal como era el cuidado de Beth la tenía bastante sorprendida pero era una oferta que no podía desechar.

**- Claro que si Ms Fabray** - dijo asistiendo rápidamente.

- Muy bien - dijo tomando sus pertenecías mientras se colocaba de pie - **hoy acaba tu hora de trabajo a las 2:30 ya que a las 3 es la hora en que sale Beth del trabajo. Debe de estar ya lista a esa hora ¿De acuerdo?**

- **De acuerdo -** dijo colocándose de pie

**- yo de usted, me pongo ya a trabajar en el informe de la inversión con los Foster - dijo saliendo de la sala de reuniones.**

**- ¿Todo listo Berry?** - dijo entrando la oficina de la morena.

**- Si** - dijo acomodando los papeles - ya tengo el informe preparado

**- Perfecto pero ahora muévete que vamos tarde** - dijo mirando su reloj mientras salía de la oficina seguida de la morena - **te entregare una copia de las llaves de la casa. María la empleada se encarga de preparar la comida y limpiar el desorden de Beth** - se adentro en el ascensor con la morena - **tú debes será ayudarla con sus tareas y con cuanta cosa se le ocurra ¿Entendido?**

**- Si señora** - dijo asintiendo

**- Perfecto** - dijo caminando hacia su auto una vez bajo del ascensor - **¿Berry?**

**- Si dígame** - dijo detrás de ella

**- ¿Tienes auto?** - dijo girándose para mirarla

**- Eh...no... yo** - se aclaro la voz - yo vengo todos los días en metro.

**- Oh está bien** - dijo frunciendo el ceño **- te facilitare un auto** - dijo quitándole la alarma al su BMW.

**- Perdón ¿Como que me facilitara un auto?** - dijo sin moverse viendo como la rubia se disponía a subir al auto.

**- Por supuesto** - dijo cerrando la puerta para pronto bajar el vidrio - **no pretenderás que mi hija viaje en metro todos los días ¿O sí?** - dijo alzando su ceja.

- **Por supuesto que no** - dijo negando avergonzada.

**- Muy bien ahora serias tan amable de subir que ya vamos retardadas** - dijo seria mientras la morena rápidamente se ubicaba en el puesto del copiloto.

* * *

**- Mamá** - dijo una pequeña rubiecita corriendo **- mira saque la nota más alta de toda la clase **- dijo sonriendo con orgullo, algo que llamo bastante la atención de Rachel, era una pequeña copia de su jefa.

**- Eso es perfecto Beth** - dijo besándole su mejilla - **una Fabray siempre debe** **destacar** - dijo sonriendo con cariño.

**- Claro que si mami** - dijo sonriendo cuando vio a la morena al lado de su madre **- ¿Y tú eres...?** - dijo alzando su cejita.

- **Oh ella** - respondió primero la rubia **- Ella es...**- la miro tratando de recordar su nombre

**- Soy Rachel** - se apresuro a decir ya que vio la confusión de su jefa

**- hola Rachel** - dijo la pequeña dándole la mano - **yo soy Beth Fabray** - dijo sonriendo de lado.

**- Beth** - dijo la rubia llamando la atención de su hija **- Rachel será tu nueva niñera**

**- ¿Y si es de confianza?** - dijo la pequeña rubia mirándola de arriba abajo haciendo sentir incomoda a la morena.

**- Claro, trabaja para mí en la empresa**

**- Oh está bien** - dijo encogiéndose de hombros **- bienvenida Rachel** - dijo dándole la mano a su madre.

* * *

Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde que Rachel comenzó a trabajar como la niñera de Beth, si bien, ahora tenía un poco mas de dinero Marly aun no le permitía ver a su pequeño Jesse; su relación con Quinn Fabray había mejorado bastantemente, había conocido el lado cariñoso y maternal que tenia la rubia, la protección que reflejaba hacia Beth, en esos cortos 3 meses había empezado a desarrollar un fuerte sentimiento hacia su jefa.

Ya eran pasadas las 10pm y ni su jefa ni su "tarado" esposo, como ella lo consideraba habían llegado. La pequeña rubia se había quedado dormida en el sofá, mientras ella acomodaba a la nena en su cama, escucho como cerraban la puerta de un portazo. Bajo rápidamente y vio a su jefa, a la mujer que venia robándole el sueño, tirada en el suelo de rodillas, llorando completamente destrozada; con sumo cuidado se acerco a ella y la abrazo de forma protectora.

**- Me engaña** - escucho entre sollozos - **el hijo de perra me engaña desde hace más de un año**

Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla con más fuerza mientras la mujer se calmaba. Pasado un rato, cuando ya pudo respirar con mayor facilidad la soltó.

**- Tenia una junta en el restaurante Demont ¿Recuerdas?** - a lo que la morena solo asintió - **estábamos a punto de cerrar el negocio cuando por la puerta lo vi entrar** - dijo apretando con fuerza sus puños **- iba con una mujer, una mujer embarazada** - dijo soltando el aire de golpe sin aflojar sus manos **- se acercaron a nuestra mesa** - miro a la morena **- Kitty Wilde, hija de Grant Wilde presidente de Wilde y Asociados, presento a Noah Puckerman como su prometido y padre de su hijo** - bajo la cabeza - **cuando Noah me vio hay, automáticamente se puso pálido...yo** - comenzó a sollozar nuevamente **- me disculpe con todos y me vine** - rompió a llorar nuevamente.

* * *

De aquella fatídica noche habían ya transcurrido 2 meses. Rachel continúo trabajando cono niñera. Quinn se divorcio de Noah logrando que este tuviera que pagarle una indemnización por adulterio. La relación entre ambas mujeres iba viento en popa, Rachel le había robado ya varias veces pequeños besos, que le causaban risa, un momento que si marco su relación fue cuando Rachel decidió confesar algo...

**- Quinn debo decirte algo** - dijo sentada en el sofá de la nueva casa de Quinn

**- Dime lo que sea con confianza Rach** - dijo bebiendo un poco de whiskey.

**- ¿Recuerdas que te conté de mi hijo Jesse?** - dijo moviendo sus manos

**- Si** - dijo colocando el bazo en la mesita - **¿Aun no te deja verlo?**

**- No...no es eso, yo...**- suspiro pesadamente - **¿Sabes cómo quedo embarazada?**

**- Eh...no sé ¿Por fecundación artificial?** - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

**- No** - dijo negando con la cabeza mientras la rubia fruncía el ceño **- tampoco me engaño** - se apresuro al decir - **ese hijo es mío, yo...yo soy intersexual**

**- ¿Qué? **- dijo la rubia sorprendida

**- Yo tengo un pene Quinn**

**- ¿Es en serio? **

**- Si...yo tengo senos** - dijo tocándoselos - **pero carezco completamente del órgano reproductor femenino.**

- **Vaya eso no me lo esperaba** - dijo la rubia recostada en el sofá - **okay no hay problema** - dijo enderezándose - **gracia por contármelo** - le robo un beso antes de levantarse hacia la cocina.

* * *

**- Rach ya llegue** - dijo la rubia colocando su bolso en el sofá.

**- estamos aquí mami** - grito la pequeña rubia.

**- ¿Como estas cariño?** - dijo saludándola una vez entro en su habitación

**- Bien mami, con Rach estuvimos haciendo dibujos** - dijo bostezando

**- eso es genial pero ahora pequeña artista** - dijo tocándole la nariz **- es hora de dormir**

**- Si mami** - dijo metiéndose entre las cobijas - Hasta mañana Ma - estiro su cabecita para que le dieran un beso - **hasta mañana Rach**

**- Descansa** - dijeron las dos saliendo de la habitación

- **Creo que es hora de irme** - dijo la morena mirando su reloj **- ¿Que sucede?** - dijo al ver la mirada de la rubia

**- Quédate conmigo - dijo tomándola de las manos**

**- Pero mañana debemos trabajar**

**- ¿Y?** - dijo acariciando sus manos

- **No tengo ropa Quinn **

**- Y quien dice que la vas a necesitar** - dijo besando a la morena con pasión.

Entre empujones, mordidas y gemidos llegaron a la habitación de la rubia. Rachel coloco con cuidado a su rubia en la cama posicionándose sobre ella. Empezó a besar su cuello mientras acariciaba su seno.

**- Alguien está muy emocionado** - dijo al sentir la erección de Rachel contra su vientre mientras gemía suavemente.

La morena poco a poco comenzó a desnudar a la rubia, hasta que la dejo como Dios la trajo al mundo.

**- Eres realmente muy hermosa** - dijo mirándola con devoción.

**- Cállate y bésame** - dijo mientras la jalaba para seguir besándola.

En un movimiento rápido, Quinn se coloco sobre Rachel y con movimientos muy sensuales comenzó a desnudarla, al llegar sus bóxers se detuvo masajeando su miembro por encima de este, mientras escuchaba los suaves gemidos que lanzaba la morena. De golpe bajo sus bóxers quedándose sorprendida por el tamaño de este. Escupió en su mano y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente mientras los gemidos de la morena continuaban.

**- Quinn...pa...para** - dijo conteniéndose

**-¿No te gusta?** - pregunto inocentemente mientras movía mas rápido su mano.

**- Quinnnn...me...me voy a..a...correr** - dijo jadeando mas fuerte

**- Okay** - dijo soltándolo mientras la morena la fusilaba con la mirada - **¿qué? Tú me dijiste que para** - dijo riendo

**- Ven aquí rubia** - dijo acomodándose sobre ella comenzando a pasar su miembro sobre los labios menores de esta **- solo es para lubricarme un poco mas** - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa cuando...

**- ¿Qué pasa?** - pregunto al ver que se quitaba de su lado

**- Busco un condón -** dijo revisando sus bolsillos **- joder no tengo ni uno **- dijo frustrada.

**- Hazlo así** - dijo desesperada

**- ¿Segura?** - pregunto con timidez

**- Solo hazlo Berry...ahhh** - no pudo hablar más por que la morena entro de golpe en ella.

Entraba y salía de la rubia cada vez con más fuerza mientras que con sus dedos estimulaba el clítoris de la chica haciéndola gemir con fuerza. A los pocos minutos ambas estallaron en un gran orgasmo.

Rachel callo jadeante sobre el cuerpo de la rubia quien apenas la abrazo quedándose prontamente dormida.

* * *

**- ¿Ya todo listo cariño? **

**- si mama, pero no quiero ir** - dijo haciendo puchero

**- pero es tu papá **- dijo acariciándole la mejilla

**- Lo sé pero no me gusta ir, Kitty es mala conmigo y Jake rompe mis cosas **- dijo frunciendo el ceño - **¿No puedo quedarme con Mami Quinn, Charlie, Jesse y contigo?**

- **sabes que por mi te dejaría** - dijo sonriéndole **- pero sabes que es un acuerdo entre tu mami y tu papa.**

**- Pff no me gusta** - dijo escuchando el pitido de un auto - **Mami y Charlie ¿Se demoran?**

**- No lo sé amor** - dijo acomodándole su cabello **- yo le digo a tu mami que te llame, suerte con tu padre.**

**- vale, chao mami Rach** - dijo besándola en la mejilla para irse con su padre.

Un rato más tarde, llego Quinn con el pequeño Charlie Fabray Berry de 2 años, un rubiecito de ojos avellanas, la viva imagen de Quinn y el delirio de Rachel.

**- Esposa mía** - dijo besándola - hola mi hermoso campeón.

**- ¿Y los niños?** - pregunto pasándole a un dormido rubiecito.

**- Beth se fue hace rato con Puck y Jesse esta profundo en su cama** - dijo mirando a su hijo menor.

Poco después de que se anunciara el matrimonio entre Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry. La rubia presento una demanda a favor de su mujer donde se le exigía a Marly Rose que permitiera que Jesse compartiera con su otra madre; gracias a diferentes investigaciones, Rachel no solo consiguió ver a Jesse, si no que además consiguió la patria potestad del pequeño de 6 años por lo cual ahora vive con ella y con su esposa.

**- sabes** - dijo mirando con amor a su morena **- a verte contratado como niñeta fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho** - dijo besándola - **Te Amo**

- **Yo también te amo** - dijo con adoración - **Te amo a ti, Amo a Beth, Amo a nuestro pequeño Charlie y Amo a nuestra pequeña hija** - dijo acariciando el vientre abultado de su mujer - **Los Amo.**


End file.
